On the Edge of a Golden World
by kayladw7
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Mei Lin, an ambitious and unattractive girl, declares that she will one day be an Empress of China as the wife of Cao Pi and will have even the great Sima Yi kneel before her! Please give it a chance. Constructive criticism appreciated as well as any other type of reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I couldn't breathe. There was smoke everywhere outside. The loud commotion outside enchanted me and I found myself wanting to go look out of the window. I ran to the window to look out. Women, men and children huddled in large groups of the same age and genders, littering the streets. The Wei army had invaded my little town hours ago and the little amount of Wu soldiers that we had had fought valiantly, awaiting the arrival of reinforcements, but they hadn't come.

I backed away from the window, not wanting to be spotted by any of the soldiers. I turned to see my nephew, who was ignorant to the fact that our lives were at stake. He simply stayed in corner, like I had asked, admiring the wooden sword in his fat little fist. For the first time in days, I smiled.

I felt heat on my face and then suddenly, I really couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and took a few minutes to clear my head.

I opened my eyes again. I still felt like I couldn't breathe. There was smoke everywhere. I had been aroused by the loud commotion outside minutes before and now I found my house quickly filling with thick black smoke. Terrified, I run to the door screaming for help but no one answered and the doors remained locked. I remembered that my mother and father had barricaded them.

I frantically looked around. I could barely see anything.

"Shang! Shang, where are you? Shang!" I screamed for my nephew.

No answer.

I began to feel lightheaded, what I imagined being intoxicated felt like. The room heated up more and more by the minute.

I feared fire, especially after the dreams I had had with my sister Meirong burning me alive. This was like was perhaps my nightmares coming true! My skin felt hot and dry. Was it my imagination or could I hear the flames crackle outside? The air was too thick and I found myself coughing non-stop.

Still my mind wandered to Shang. Was he already dead? Had the flames reached him yet? Had he managed to escape the wit of fire?

A loud _bang_, the door swung open. The sound of metal armor was faint against the crackle of fire. My eyelids drooped down on my eyes. I didn't have any more fight left in me. With every ounce of strength that I could muster, I screamed before falling into a bottomless dark.

X

My face felt surprisingly cool and wet. The sweet scent of jasmine petals, strawberry, and white amber filled the air around me, and I instantly knew that I was not dead. I slowly opened my eyes, hesitant to find out where I was.

The hushed voices of men hissed at each other like snakes. There was one that overpowered the rest. His voice was strong and arrogant. It was as if he strived to be above everyone else in the room. I admired it.

It was just then that I realized that everyone's attention was on me. I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"Sit up. Let us see your face." The man with strong voice ordered.

I slowly obeyed, allowing the patched up blanket to slide off of my chest, revealing my small bandaged up bosom. I looked in his eyes and immediately knew who he was: Cao Pi, the Crowned Prince of Wei. He smirked at me and took my hand to kiss it. I refused to blush. It was a romantic gesture. And from what I have heard from everyone was that he was a womanizer. I now see that that rumor is valid.

I raised my head, slightly looking down at him as he did. It was a rather out of line for me to do since I was a mere peasant but I had always been too prideful, one of the many mistakes I made.

Lord Cao Pi raised an eyebrow, his smirk diminishing. "Will you not stand and bow before me?"

I thought of my sister and how she always looked seductively at men, which made them swoon even more. She had always been the prettier one of the two of us.

"I shall not humble myself to a man, despite his position and power over me. Surely this doesn't anger you, Lord Cao Pi?"

His smirk returned. I had sparked his interest.

He waved his arm, signaling for the rest of the men to leave him. All but one man dressed in purple did. "And what might a little girl like you know about me?

I stood. "I don't have to know anything about you to know that a man of your caliber shouldn't anger easily. Or at least show that he is upset. Tales of your temper do not do you justice, my lord."

The man wearing purple stepped forward. "If I may speak, my lord?"

Cao Pi granted the snake-like man permission. He looked at me with cunning eyes. "You prove yourself to be a competent, if not foolish, young lady. What is your name?"

I looked up and down at him once. "Lin. Mei Lin."

His nose wrinkled ever so slightly at my name. It was undoubtedly a commoner's name, given to the fact that it was so communal.

Cao Pi inspected me with a critical eye, taking in my long, dark hair; my dark eyes, nearly black; my skin, white as milk, with no hint of color; my newly budded breast. He then looked at the small moles on my neck and face. His expression was unreadable.

"How old are you, Lady Mei Lin?"

I twirled a lock of hair in between my fingers, trying to look uninterested in his interest of me. "I'm fifteen."

"And who was that young child we found in that burning shack with you? Was he your son?"

I wanted to bombard him with questions about little Shang but I did not. I couldn't afford for him to think that I needed him for anything if I wanted to further my ambition. I choked out a laugh. "Son? Ha! You insult me with your shrewdness."

I started playing with my hair again. "He is my nephew. What of him?"

It was as if he saw through my strategy. He took a few steps away from me, turning back to face me eventually. "Oh. I was only going to say that the boy wasn't found in time for us to save him. Since he isn't your son, I guess that really doesn't matter to you though, does it?"

My throat tightened and felt dry. Shang couldn't have been dead. He was too young!

I still did not give in. "Oh… That is quite unfortunate." I tried to comment as casually as possible.

I could feel the purple clad strategist's eyes still on me. I tried to look even more confident.

The Crowned Prince looked at me for a moment. "How would you like to accompany me back to Xuchang, and stay there?"

I could see the lust in his eyes. It was just what I needed. Meirong had taught me the most important lesson for me to become a woman. Men can be easily driven to insanity if they are refused sex by someone.

I smirked and politely bowed. "I would be honored, Lord Cao Pi."

* * *

A/N: This is just a little something I came up with when I was trying to go to bed so I decided to try to type it. Constructive criticism is appreciated as well as all other reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read this!


	2. Chapter 2

The Crown Prince's arrival in to Xuchang was bravura. It was more so a parade than anything else. Peasants and noblemen came together as one to welcome the soldiers and generals home. I had the honor of riding horseback with Lord Cao Pi himself, much to the displeasure of the Lady Zhen if she saw me, I am sure.

I was hardly noticed by anyone for a time, but when I was, everyone's eyes were on me. I smirked and snuggled closer to my lord, aware of the rumors that were spreading like a wildfire. One man even had the audacity to speak his mind. Had it been anyone other than that snake of a strategist that Lord Cao Pi deemed a close friend, he would have been killed on the spot. I could feel his cold manipulative eyes on me.

"You seem confident, Lady Mei Lin. A bit too confident."

I raised my head as if to look down on him. Already I was making him an enemy. Another mistake.

"Why shouldn't I be, my lord? What harm can the harsh looks of a jealous peasant do to me?"

He scoffed. "I am to assume that you are no longer a peasant yourself now that you are in Xuchang and horseback with Lord Cao Pi?"

I would have retorted rather vulgarly and explicit, but I did not. I decided to smile at him and look ahead, leaving him to ponder over my actions and words.

With a curious look on my face, I leaned to the side a bit to look the Crown Prince in the face. He glanced at me and smirked.

"You'd best not make an enemy of Sima Yi. He's a powerful man."

I sighed. "Are not all men powerful to an extent?"

He slightly smiled before his permanent frown reappeared. It was a sign that took me no time at all to learn. He meant to drop the topic.

"So what can I expect here, my lord? What have you planned?"

He kept his gaze forward. "I shall have my mistress take you to bathe. Then you shall meet my wife, Lady Zhen, so that you can be formally placed in her household."

I sat back and rolled my eyes. Meirong was a member of the Lady Zhen's household as a lady-in-waiting. I'm sure she is also one of the many mistresses that Lord Cao Pi has. She had been power-hungry for as long as I can remember and because of the fact that she is gorgeous, powerful men had been attracted to her. Lord Cao Pi would do the same to me if I wasn't careful.

"And what of tonight? Don't you have a grand banquet planned in celebration of your success?"

He nodded. "I will have time for you then."

I wasn't listening. Questions were passing through my mind rapidly. How many mistresses did he have? Was my sister one of them? Did he truly love any of them?

I spoke without thinking. "How many mistresses do you have?"

He stopped his horse. "What?"

I froze. I should not have asked him that. "I'm sorry. It was a silly question-"

"I command you to tell me what you just asked!" His voice boomed.

My face flushed and my heart started to beat rapidly. Was he angry with me? Would he send me away now that I had upset him? Was the game of love over before it had even begun?

I had little to lose so what did it matter? My confidence rose again. "How many mistresses do you have? I demand that you tell me."

He stared at me for a moment as if he was shocked by my rather out of place question. I could feel my confidence quickly diminishing.

A smirked tugged at corner of his mouth.

"You have such fire and confidence. I love that."

I would have sighed in relief, but Sima Yi was still watching me.

"Coming from someone like you, I am not flattered." I put on a fake pout. "It's like you have no respect for me…"

He didn't try to comfort me.

X

Somewhere in that enormous throng was my sister. It had been nearly five years since Meirong had joined Lady Zhen Ji's ladies and I wanted to show her how much I have grown since we parted ways. She would see that I was no longer the ill-favored little brat that I was when we were little that she criticized. But first I had to find her.

The moment the Lady Zhen was occupied; I sneaked away out of the line of attendants and made my way through the throng of people.

What a thrill this was! Servants carried great wooden trays full of all sorts of foods and wines while members of the massive Wei Empire and their families stood leisurely talking to one another about their parts in the invasion.

Flute players as well as other musicians played their music joyfully. Then I saw a one-eyed man watching me. Had he been set to spy on me by Lady Zhen? I'd later learn that he was an ally that I needed but didn't have. His look frightened me and with a racing heart, I scurried along.

Once I believed that I was far enough from Lady Zhen, hardly anyone noticed me; a small, dark-haired girl, asking for Lady Meirong. Everyone knew who she was. She had once been a blazing star in the small little village we grew up in, and it was no surprise that she had managed to attract that same sort of attention here as well. I was directed to a small crowd circling something.

I felt uneasy. What if she laughed at me! What if she embarrassed me in front of everyone! What if Lord Cao Pi saw us together and reckoned he liked her more and sent me away? How would she receive me?

I pushed my way through the crowd. My sister stood in the middle, as I expected, sipping from a golden goblet. She was full-breasted and had a narrow waist, a surprise to me since she had a baby. Her hair was as thick and rich as honey, her eyes the color of a violet spring. Her fair complexion was touched with a hint of pink. She had the aura of one well pleased with herself.

I regretted coming.

"Welcome to Xuchang, sister."


	3. Chapter 3

She held me at arm's length, and inspected me with critical eyes, the way Lord Cao Pi had done. After taking in my new look, she stared at the sapphire necklace around my neck. With her index finger, she moved the large jewel to the side to examine the large mole it covered, which undoubtedly called attention to the little imperfection. She smirked.

"How clever," she stated coolly.

Exasperated by her critical gaze, I pulled away and adjusted the necklace back.

"Time certainly has not changed your dull appearance, my sister. How are you faring?

"Time has not changed your judgmental words either," I maliciously stated with confidence. "And I am quite well, thank you."

She blinked twice, aiming for me to grow envious of her long and thick eyelashes. I was not.

She walked away and bade me to follow her. We walked out onto one of the many balconies of the palace. A servant brought me a goblet of the rice wine that my sister had been sipping.

Meirong smiled. "I cannot hold it in any longer! Have you heard the gossip?" She pursed her pretty pink lips and tossed her curls.

I smiled, thinking the gossip was about me. "I've been hearing gossip since I arrived, sister. Is there a certain rumor that you wish to bring to my attention?"

She raised her head slightly. "I am the Crowned Prince's mistress."

I was not surprised. "I assume that the Crowned Prince has several mistresses," I replied, annoyed by her boasting. I was determined not to let her best me.

"His father certainly does."

This was no exaggeration; everyone knew that the Prime Minister was in love with Lady Bian, but he still enjoyed the company of all of his fourteen wives. I was told that he had fifteen but he divorced her because he was annoyed by her overly mourning her son.

"The Crowned Prince does as he wishes. The gods gave him that right," Meirong informed me with a shrug. "And besides, I do not care whom else Lord Cao Pi beds. But I can assure you that he has long since tired of the Lady Zhen Ji. However he pays the most attention to his long-time mistress, Guo Nuwang."

I nodded. I would need to get rid of Nuwang if I wanted to become his favorite.

Meirong could not stop blabbing about the Lord Cao Pi. I decided to interrupt her.

"Does Lady Zhen know about you being her husband's mistress?"

The question caused her great merriment. "Oh, indeed she does! And she despises me! But there is nothing that she can do, for I am a member of her household at Cao Pi's bidding- he sought to it. I knew the Crowned Prince would come to desire me."

I thought about Shang. "Does our lord know about your son, my nephew?"

She laughed merrily. "Of course! He is my son's father."

I gasped. "What? The Crowned Prince is Shang's father?"

She smiled proudly. "Oh yes, sister! He praises him much too. My little boy is much preferred over Zhen Ji's son. Lord Cao Pi doubts that Cao Rui is even his, thanks to the Lady Guo."

Poor boy! How could his father be so ignorant? Rui looked just like…his mother…

"Perhaps Lady Zhen will provide him with another son. Then there will be no doubt that he is Lord Cao Pi's son. He can disinherit Rui and give the new baby the title."

My sister laughed at me once again. "After seventeen years of marriage? I doubt that is even possible. He doesn't even visit her chambers at night anymore."

I said nothing, inciting Meirong to go on. "And she's nothing of what she used to be. She used to look like a goddess. Now she looks…"

"You should voice your opinion when it is just the two of us." I leaned in closer. "I do agree though. She's nearly lacking in livelihood as her daughter is in beauty!"

We laughed and I gestured for a servant to refill our goblets and we went on babbling about nothing for the rest of the night.

* * *

Immense sadness was written upon Lady Zhen Ji's aging face the next day. In public Lord Cao Pi still treated his wife with great respect, the kind one shows his mother. He did, however, rarely come to visit her. When he said he would, he ended up sending a messenger for my sister or one of his other concubines and only had the messenger tell her best wishes and that he'd see her another time.

This made his wife's opinion of me worsen. She knew that I was after her husband's affection, only she did not know that I was after much more than that. I wanted her position. I wanted to be his wife and eventually his empress.

One afternoon, while cleaning her chambers, she walked up to me. This was the first time she had ever addressed me directly. I looked up at her and bowed. "My lady…"

She wasted no time in noticing that I had a new necklace around my throat. She raised her head as if to look down on me. "What is that?"

I stood up straight and raised my head like hers. "A necklace," I stated rather stupidly, "given to me by my sister."

She chuckled slightly. "And where did she get it from? Hm?"

I narrowed my eyebrows. I was certain that she had seen the necklace before. She was looking for an excuse to criticize me. I decided to act stupid. "She has not ever told me. Now if you excuse me-"

"Let me see it." Her voice cracked and was calm, too calm for my liking.

I raised the necklace slightly to her, trying to cover my mole as much as possible. I could see that she wasn't satisfied. She quickly grabbed the necklace, making me come closer so she could hold it. It was a rather simple necklace-a silver chain with a huge emerald hanging from it.

She held the emerald and smirked. "This is mine. My husband gave this to me long ago." She glared at me. "You stole this!"

I wanted to laugh at her. Now I understood why my sister spoke so harshly of her! She was so blinded by jealously that she didn't realize that that was what was making her husband hate her.

I created a glare of my own. "I did not steal anything, for nothing of yours is worth stealing."

She gasped and with a forceful tug, ripped the necklace from my throat. I could feel the blood oozing out onto my skin. I looked at her with hateful eyes. She smirked and chunked the necklace across the room. It was then that she noticed my mole. The Lady Zhen laughed. "That's very crafty."

I started playing with my hair. "Of course it is. Maybe you should start covering up that ugly mole on your face."

She gasped and slapped me. My face stung. "Get out, you whore!"

I wasted no time in leaving.

When I was barely a hall away from her chambers, I ran into the snake himself. He stopped.

"Lady Mei," he addressed me as if surprised to see me. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lady Zhen right now?"

I narrowed my eyes. "She kicked me out."

I jumped when I heard a cunning and yet mysterious laugh. It was his and a rather fitting sound for a serpent. "I am not surprised. You act as if you are a noblewoman and you are nothing but a little peasant girl. You act as if you are our lord's wife, but you are not. You aren't even his mistress. You are above nothing, Lady Mei. Stop acting like you are."

I smirked at him cunningly. "If you think that I am so low then join me, Lord Sima Yi. Help me rid of the Ladies Zhen and Guo so that I may rise. One day, I shall help you do the same."

He was right. I wasn't anything yet, but one day I would have him, the Lady Zhen, and everyone else kneeling at my feet!


	4. Chapter 4

With the first rainy days of spring here, the nights of banquets and festivities came to an end. Lord Cao Pi and I had gone our separate ways for a time. He was to visit his father in Luoyang on his deathbed.

I would stay in Xuchang for a few more weeks before going back home. I could no longer tolerate the Lady Zhen's snide remarks and accusations. I knew all too well of her power over me. She could easily have me banished or worse.

My sister remained my closest ally here, despite the fact that I was still very much jealous of Cao Pi's constant calling for her.

"There has been more conflict between the Lady Zhen and Lord Cao Pi," I spoke to my sister in a hushed voice as we walked through one of the many gardens of the palace.

She smirked and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "It is only a matter of time now, sister."

I blinked and sat down on one of the benches. "What do you mean? What do you know?"

She covered her mouth and giggled, still sitting with her back straight. "As you know, I spend a lot of time in our lord's bed. We are always occupied. Whether we're being sexually active or just talking. When we talk, I make myself his confidant. He's told me time and time again that he's done with Lady Zhen. He doesn't even call her his wife anymore, simply Lady Zhen."

I listened eagerly and refused to interrupt her.

"He remains doubting that that bastard son of hers is his. He is convinced that it belongs to Yuan Xi."

I cringed. Even though little Cao Rui looked entirely like his mother, he acted just like Cao Pi. He was his son. And how my sister called the child 'it'! Ugh!

She leaned in closer. "I was surprisingly saddened by this but…he plans to have her commit suicide. Isn't that just terrible? What about their little girl?"

I wanted to feel sorry for the Lady Zhen like my sister. I wanted to feel sorry for her children. But I did not. I didn't feel sorry for any of them.

Joy swelled in my breasts. I didn't understand why.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to spin around and shout jovially. But most of all, I wanted to see the lifeless corpse of the Lady Zhen laying there cold and filled with bugs and maggots that would eat away at her pale flesh.

And her children! I could see them in my imagination; exiled as far as Xi Liang with only the clothes on their backs, and begging for food and water.

And finally, I saw me. Sitting on a wooden throne with golden cushions to make me more comfortable. I'd have Sima Yi, my sister, Guo Nuwang, and everyone else kneeling at their empress's feet. Me! The Empress of Wei!

My sister frowned at my smile. "You want that to happen to the Lady Zhen, don't you, sister? You want to see her grovel at your feet." A smile crept onto her face as well, replacing the smile. "So does everybody else!"

* * *

Months had passed. Finally, The Night of Sevens arrived.

I had celebrated it once before when I was a girl in our village. All of the girls had participated. On The Night of Sevens, a festoon is placed in the yard and single or newly married women in the household make an offering to Niulang and Zhinü consisting of fruit, flowers, tea, and face powder. After finishing the offering, half of the face powder is thrown on the roof and the other half divided among the young women of the household. By doing this, we are bound in beauty with Zhinü.

Meirong had once explained to me what the women did here.

"It's much duller here, my sister. You see, here, us girls throw a sewing needle into a bowl full of water. It is a test of embroidery skills. If the needle floats on top of the water instead of sinking, it proves the girl is a skilled embroider. Since only the Lady Zhen is married, we single women pray to find a good husband. You see, sister? It's much more boring than at home."

She was right. That night, Lady Zhen had called us all to her chambers to celebrate The Night of Sevens.

"Alright, ladies. Take one needle and pass the rest."

We did as told. I sat by my sister's side.

"Let's see. Who should toss their needle in first? Hm…"

I could feel Lady Zhen's cold brown eyes on me. Heat rose in my cheeks.

"How about Lady Mei Lin? Would you like to go first?" Everyone's eyes we're on me, even Meirong's. Lady Zhen was smirking at my discomfort.

I raised my head and tossed my needle into the dish of water. It quickly sank to the bottom. Meirong suddenly laughed and was followed by everyone else.

I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. They were laughing me! Those fools were laughing at the woman who was to be their superior. And to top it off, my own sister had started them to laughing at me. How could she?

A page of Lord's Cao Pi's interrupted their laughing. The maids full of laughter and chatter fell silent as the boy delivered me a note. Written in the most beautiful handwriting I had ever seen, it bade me to come to Luoyang at once; it was signed _曹丕之王_ – Cao Pi the King – and bore his personal seal.

He wanted me _now_. I would have an opportunity to change my gown, arrange my hair, and all the things on might wish to do in preparation of an interview from the new King of Wei.

I was overjoyed. The King of Wei had called for me to come to him before he had called even his wife!

* * *

The young boy had taken me back to Luoyang with him. Once there, I had been given fifteen minutes to change out of my traveler's cloak and into my most elegant gown.

Once finished, I followed the page to the king's bedchamber, as I expected. King Cao Pi sprawled at ease on his enormous bed with several thick mattresses and curtains of blue silk trimmed with silver. The chamber was empty, save for the king and me.

I dropped in a low bow, reverencing the king as was expected of me.

"My lord," I addressed most confidently; my eyes meeting his. This was the first time I had been alone with him. Slowly I rose back up, elevated my head and waited; my heart racing.

Lord Cao Pi stood up and walked to me, his blue eyes wandering my tight little body, his smirk cunning. "Lady Mei Lin." He breathed my name as though it were a sigh.

"My lord," I said again, allowing his gaze to wander over me from head to foot.

"You do please me greatly," said Lord Cao Pi, and pulled me against him.

I slightly smirked and looked up into his eyes. "It pleases me much to please you."

"Good." His hand slid from the small of my back to my butt. "And would it please you just as much to become my mistress?"


	5. Chapter 5

There was no mistaking his meaning, and I had long prepared myself for such an invitation. There were two kinds of "mistresses". The first one was the courtly mistress, which he had the most of. These mistresses were the ones that romantic poems and tender looks were given, along with chaste kisses and "tokens of love" might be exchanged.

Then there was the all familiar form of a mistress- as in a lover. It was to my understanding that the Lord Cao Pi spoke of that kind. I was to replace my sister once she was married off to some courtier. I also understood that if I was to yield, I would immediately lose my advantage. I knew perfectly well what became of a man's former mistress. When he tired of them, as he was bound to do, they were discarded and then married off.

I was certain that many ladies had been approached this way by the King of Wei; I doubted that any had either the desire or the will to refuse what he asked of them. Who would have dared?

I did.

I drew a careful and tried to reply with as much feeling as possible. "It flatters me to believe that My Lord thinks so highly of me. But surely My Lord understands that it is no small thing that he asks of me. My virtue and honor are of the greatest value to me and I cannot afford to risk the loss of them."

My heart hammered inside of my chest loudly as I made this claim of virtue and honor, for I knew that my reputation had been badly damaged by the accusation of theft Lady Zhen had placed on me. I clasped my hands to still their shaking.

The King of Wei stared at me in amazement. "Are you _spurning_ me, Lady Mei?"

I was trembling but by the heaven's grace, my voice remained strong. "Spurn the wishes of my king? Of course not! I could wish for no higher honor than the undeserved attentions of the handsomest and strongest man in the entire world! But, I must weigh the cost of my reputation."

I took his hand and kissed it before holding it to my breasts. "I beg you, my lord, give me time to think."

"Then I bid you good night!" said Lord Cao Pi brusquely. "We shall talk another time."

I smiled and kissed his hand again. "Nothing would please me more, My Lord." I bowed and backed out of his chamber. As I ran through the several passageways on my way back to my apartment, I could not help but smile to myself.

* * *

Not long after that interview, the king had sent for the rest of his mistresses, including my sister and the Lady Guo. Once there, they would all leave with Lord Cao Pi and his closest officers to go hunting. I had been invited to be a part of the trip, and I ached to go. But before the day of their departure, I asked to be allowed to return home to my village.

There was a bit of guile in my request. I believed that Lord Cao Pi, once he had set his mind on capturing my love, would be relentless in his pursuit of it. My delicate task now was to lure him close target without allowing him to catch hold of it. Yet he must not abandon the chase or become so discouraged that he sought another lady's affections. I needed to remain the object that he desired yet manage stay untouchable.

This separation was part of my strategy; while the king was hunting with his friends and mingling around in the beds of his lady friends, I would haunt his memory. My absence would sharpen his desire. I held the advantage, and by the end of spring the king would return to court, eager to continue his pursuit of me. Who knew what the future held in store for me? I was enjoying the game and not then thinking far ahead.

X

On the eve of his departure, Lord Cao Pi summoned me once again. This time I was prepared. I had dressed in white dress trimmed in royal blue. It showed off my growing chest. A visible blue slip was placed under my dress to cover up my core which the dress revealed. To cover up my mole, I wore the new jewel that Lord Cao Pi had sent me. It was beautifully made. I was made with silver chains that were interlaced and had a big sapphire stone. Carved into the stone was a Fenghuang. I assumed it was supposed to symbolize Lord Cao Pi and me. I was more of a choker than a necklace.

"Lady Mei," said Lord Cao Pi as I made my way to him. He bade me to sit next to him. "Have you given our conversation any thought?"

"I am flattered by your kindness. And I have spent many hours thinking, but my virtue, once lost, cannot be regained."

He sighed deeply. "You sound like Liu Bei," his voice was full of disappointment. "I hope that you shall one day change your mind…"

* * *

The next day, the king left with his entourage and I returned my village.


	6. Chapter 6

Although I knew that I had chosen rightfully, I dearly missed the excitement of court. Being the only child at home always felt like being in exile.

The days were so lacking in diversion that when I received a message from my sister, begging leave to come visit me, I welcomed her. Having no friends whatsoever among the court ladies, I still had to count upon Meirong for gossip and, upon certain occasions, for camaraderie.

Meirong arrived with only her son; (whom I still questioned who's child he was) my small little buddy who seemed to observe the world around him so meticulously. He was much like Cao Pi in that way.

"Lord Cao Pi has gotten the idea of taking a new wife," she said in a lowered voice, leaning closer. "A lady young enough to please him more than the Lady Zhen ever could. I have this on good authority for he told me so!"

My face paled and again joy filled my breasts. My plan had worked!

"I have not heard of this. Has he such a new wife in mind?" I kept my voice calm. Meirong laughed – sounding a little intoxicated. "I have no word of that, though you sound very eager to know."

X

That night I could not fall asleep. I was too thrilled by my sister's news that Cao Pi intended to take a new wife. As she and Shang slept, I considered how his verdict could affect me. Until now, I had hoped only to take Lord Cao Pi's heartfelt love and devotion away from my sister and everyone else. Each night while I was in Luoyang, I had paced and pondered on conjuring up my scheme. It was no surprise to anyone that I was a jealous of people with power and authority. I wanted some of my own, for I had grown up with nothing; my parents barely making ends meet.

I was now determined to win my prize. If I were Lord Cao Pi's wife, I would also be his Empress!

I had weeks to consider the compelling goals to which I aspired – to marry my lord and become his queen. Then, at last, in early August, I left my home for court. My feelings were nothing but elation and apprehension. Of one thing I was certain: If I wished for Lord Cao Pi to only love me. In order to do so, I had to rid myself of all other opponents. This would include the Lady Zhen. It would not be an easy task.

After my return to Luoyang, I waited each and every night for the king's summons. That was all I could do! Each night when the other maids of Lady Guo (that whore actually had the nerve to have Lord Cao Pi make me her maid!) retired, I stayed up and pretended to read 'The Art of War'. If the Lady Guo woke up, which on some occasions she did, I pleaded wakefulness. Each morning found me dozing by the dead cinders of the fire. A month had passed in this way, and I began to grow angry with my lord. What if he had changed his mind about wanting me as a mistress?

Then, one night while about to doze off from reading that boring book, a message arrived from the king's favorite messenger. Everyone was asleep or perhaps pretending to be. In silent gestures, I bade the messenger to wait. Quickly I woke one of the maids that Cao Pi had given me to help me dress. The messenger; however, said I had no time to change, so I left with him in my nightgown. It was more of a formal nightgown but it was still a nightgown.

A single candle guttered on the king's table, where he sat waiting for me. I hesitated for a moment, to let Cao Pi drink in the sight of me, shimmering in a virginal white nightgown. I bowed. The messenger had vanished so I believed us to be entirely alone.

"Dearest Mei Lin," said the king as he rose.

_How tall is he, _I though as he towered over me. He stood as still as a mountain as the candle's fire danced in his cold blue eyes. His long black hair cascaded down his shoulders and back, like mine did. A whorl of wind entered the room and I blew out the candle. It was then that I knew two new things: he was standing in a thin white robe and that he had the window open for a reason.

Another gust of wind blew into the room. It took great grasp of his robe. He remained still and allowed the robe to slip off of his shoulders and pool at his feet. His perfect upper body and middle were revealed to me.

I smiled and looked back to his gaze.

"You cannot imagine how much I have missed you these past months. Every hour without seeing your elegant face seemed like an eternity."

I folded my hands on my stomach. "My Lord, I have missed you immensely as well."

He moved from behind the table and got in front of me, pulling me as close as possible to him. "Then perhaps you have changed your mind?"

I closed my eyes and frowned sadly before pulling away. "My Lord Cao Pi, I will be found out, and my reputation will suffer."

He sighed but quickly cheered himself back up. "Then I shall come to you. Go now, for it will soon be dawn."

* * *

Finally, in August of 221, I received good news that I had long awaited: Zhen Ji was dead! There was no suspicion of me whatsoever. Lord Cao Pi made sure of it. Her body was found on the bank of the Luo River.

X

The next day, Lord Sima Yi paid me a visit. I was to be moved out of the maid's chambers and into a private suite near Lord Cao Pi's, "by order of King Cao Pi." Sima Yi was not in a very good mood. He has more so annoyed by me.

"You are enjoying the fancies of Cao Pi, aren't you?"

I laughed cunningly. "I have no intentions of spoiling my chances so yes, I am enjoying it. I believe that our lord respects me for my virtue."

He laughed cruelly at me. "You have risen much higher than your sister… But _you_ have much further to fall."


	7. Chapter 7

Immediately after the death of Lady Zhen, I set about ordering new kimonos, dresses, gloves, necklaces, and other luxurious items to make myself look more appealing.

I had found many other men to play a part of my plan to seize the throne, including many of Lord Cao Pi's closest advisors. He immediately noticed and each one that he even had a thought that I had my eyes set on was sent away into exile or dismissed from court.

This pattern only lasted for a short while though, for Lord Cao Pi's whore, Lady Guo, had regained his favor. Not long after that, he had forced the Emperor and Empress to abdicate the throne and had declared himself Emperor of Wei and his harlot the Empress. She took the position away from me.

Sima Yi held his head high and kept his cunning smirk every time he passed me in the corridors, making sure that he reminded me of how much I had fallen in the past year since Lady Zhen's death.

I, however, remained hopeful and soon my prayers to the gods had been answered. Empress Wende, as her predecessor had, began to fall out of Emperor Wen's favor. I found this as a golden opportunity to win him and the crown back.

The Emperor began seizing every opportunity to visit my suite which had a private door easily reached from his chambers. Sometimes he came to dine with me and he always stayed until well after midnight. Every effort was continuously made to keep these meetings private and a secret. Even though we had taken all of the right precautions, by the New Year everyone was gossiping.

"So," Meirong whispered to me during a banquet, "you have finally decided to go along and become the Emperor's new mistress?"

"Oh of course not," I replied as we stood and bowed as the Emperor and Empress entered the dining hall. "Although he does often ask me to become his sole mistress, I respectfully decline."

We sat back down. "But everyone assumes that you are," she insisted. "I shall not lie to you. When you are an _Emperor's _mistress, you are the center of attention. Enjoy it while it lasts. Every gesture you make, everything you say and do, and every gown and jewel you wear will be noted and most likely copied by the other ladies. Beware though – you are bound to make enemies and I don't just mean Empress Wende."

I gasped at her rudeness, but knew that she spoke from great experience.

X

During one of his night visits, the Emperor asked me for one of the jewels that I wore around my neck to hide my mole. "As a token of your affection," he explained.

I looked at him with a lopsided smirk before removing the necklace that Lady Zhen had accused me of stealing and gave it to him. "As a token of my affection," I confirmed.

But through all of our many evenings together, Emperor Wen did not say a word about removing Empress Wende from her position as Empress. I was determined that I would not fall in the footsteps of my sister and become Cao Pi's mistress, but I was putting myself in a dangerous situation: If I was to yield I would undoubtedly be discarded, as my sister and many others before her had been, but if I continued to refuse him access to my virginity, I risked losing him to someone else – perhaps some bitch of Sima Yi's choosing. I also had to act as if I knew nothing of his ill favor for his wife and Empress. I slept poorly, and what little I managed to eat came back up within two hours of it being eaten. And I could no longer tell my sister of my plans. Most of the Empress's ladies-in-waiting despised me and ignored my very existence when I was around. Sometimes they whispered to one another about me, as if I couldn't hear there cruel words: "Why does Lin always wear red and gold?" I overheard one of the maids, Lady An, ask my sister.

"Perhaps because she is the daughter of _P'an Chin-lien_," my sister replied laughing, "the goddess of prostitutes!"

I did not ever trust my sister; we had exchanged places entirely, and I was convinced that she was now jealous of me, as I had once upon a time been of her.

The Emperor hungered for me, and yet I was all alone and felt despised.


End file.
